


Untitled

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Series: Born into Light with a Curling Shadow: Some Things are Better Left Unsaid [5]
Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333





	Untitled

Sasame sat at the table. “Soma needs you I think, Mina. He’s in the library.” 

Mina nodded, heading down the hall. “Soma?” she called from the doorway. When she got no reply, she entered the room. She found him laying on one of the old velour couches, holding an old portrait album on his knees. His hands traced a very old picture. She looked down at the picture caption Elisabetha Cronqvist. “…Mathias?” He raised his head slightly and she could see the dulled loneliness in the red eyes that looked back at her. 

She looked down at the picture, “You miss Elizabetha? You do know you can cry now. No one’s holding you back from it.” 

“I lost the ability to do that long ago.” came the stiff reply.


End file.
